


Великолепие

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер создаёт что-то великолепное, и  не выдерживает этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

— Великолепно, — выдохнул Доктор.

Он стоял, задрав голову, и смотрел на семиметровую статую, уходящую ввысь, в ясные голубые небеса, чувствуя переполняющее его восхищение. Он был горд и немного польщён, ведь всё это великолепие (планета целиком, конечно, а не только сверкающий начищенными боками бронзовый Мастер) появилось в этой точке Галактики фактически из-за него.

— Как говорите, он сказал? — спросил Доктор. Он не мог перестать улыбаться от удовольствия. — «Я всего лишь хотел поймать Доктора, а не это»?

— Да, Его Светлость так и сказал. Никто не знает, что это был за врач, и почему Его Светлость был в ярости. Лучшие умы бьются над этой загадкой.

— Безрезультатно?

— Да, — вздохнул человек. — Ничего не нашли. Я должен работать. Простите, сэр.

Он забрал прислонённые к дереву грабли и побрёл к статуе.

— Удачи! — крикнул ему вслед Доктор и, оставшись один, повторил: — Великолепно.

Только для того, чтобы поймать его, Мастер создал искусственный спутник на орбите планеты, разом решив проблему космического мусора, перенаселения, многовековых конфликтов. И сбежал, не выдержав созданного им добра. Правда, он учёл свою ошибку и создал ловушку для Доктора уже в меньшем масштабе — Кастровальву.

Доктор похлопал ладонью по коре дерева. Всего этого не было бы, если бы не преступный замысел, и Мастер заслужил свой памятник.

— Доктор, ты здесь?.. Что это за мерзость!!! — воскликнула Тиган, и человек, сгребающий у подножья памятника цветы, оглянулся на неё и застыл, сжимая грабли.

— Тихо-тихо, — шепнул Доктор. — Не такая уж это и мерзость. Сейчас объясню.


End file.
